Del 1 al 10
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: Sam y Carly clasifican a los chicos segun su apariencia y a Sam la comen los nervios. Seddie one-shot


**Carly POV:**

Sam se ha quedado a dormir hoy en mi casa, no es casualidad. Pero en fin, estamos en mi habitación viendo una película de comedia. Nuestro productor técnico anda visitando a un familiar enfermo así que solo somos Sam y yo. Claro no creo que a Freddie le gustaría estar aquí de todas formas.

**General POV**

"Estoy aburrida Carls" dijo la rubia estirándose y apagando la televisión.

"¿Que quieres que hagamos?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Ingéniatelas!" dijo bostezando.

"¿Hacernos manicura?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" respondió inmediatamente.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?"

Sam se dejo caer en la cama de Carly mientras ella permanecía en la silla en frente de la pantalla.

"¿Como qué?" respondió curiosa.

"Mmm" dijo con cara pensativa. "¿Qué tal si jugamos 'Del 1 al 10?" dijo chasqueando

"¿Es aquel juego donde calificas del 1 al 10 la calidad del tocino?" dijo la rubia un tanto emocionada.

"No Sam" dijo mientras soltó una pequeña risa. "Es el juego donde calificas a los chicos según se nivel de atravencia"

"¿atravencia?" dijo la rubia riéndose.

"No eres la única a la que le gusta inventar palabras".

"Esta bien pero solo porque estoy aburrida" exclamo poniendo sus ojos en blanco pero mostrándose un poco emocionada.

"Ok tu empiezas, di el nombre de un chico y lo calificamos del 1 al 10 según su apariencia". Esto será divertido pensó la castaña.

"¿Mmm Brad?" dijo Sam acomodándose en la cama de Carly.

"Creo que 8, ¿que tal tu?" dijo mirando al cielo pensando en la apariencia de Brad.

"No lo sé, tal vez un 7"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Carly curiosa.

"Es atractivo y todo pero no es mi tipo. Ahora di tu un chico". La castaña se mostro impresionada ya que tenía sus sospechas pero sin embargo concordó con ella.

"¿Que tal Gibby?" dijo Carly mirando al techo imaginándose al chico.

"Menos 5 millones" dijo Sam disgustada.

"¡No seas tan mala! Yo le doy un 5! Vamos! Ha cambiado ultimamente" dijo Carly un poco sonrojada.

"Pero eso no lo hace más atractivo como lo ha hecho la pubertad con otros" exclamo aun disgustada.

"¿Ahh?" pregunto confundida Carly_.¿ A que se refiere con otros?_ pensó

"¡Nada!" exclamo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho."¿Que piensas de Pete?" dijo cambiando de tema inmediatamente.

"¡Bueno le doy un 7 creo!" dijo la morocha.

"Yo un 5" dijo Sam un poco triste.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto curiosa.

"No es buen besador y no lo sé, ya no me parece atractivo". Dijo indiferentemente.

"Parece justo" luego apoyo su mano en la quijada para pensar en otro chico.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿Que tal Cort? Yo le doy un 10 perfecto" dijo Carly dando saltitos en su silla.

Sam se vio pensativa por un instante pero luego al fin respondió. "Le doy un 8".

"Parece que alguien tiene parámetros estrictos" bromeo un poco. "¿Pero porque 8? ¡Cuando lo viste estabas babeando! Sin ofender".

"Bueno creo que es por su alto nivel de estupidez" dijo la dueña de el pelo de oro como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

"Ya veo, pero a mí me da igual" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Eres única Carls" dicho esto, le lanzo una almohada para molestarla.

"¡Oye! ¡No empezare otra guerra de almohadas!"

"Di otro chico entonces" dijo Sam bostezando.

"Mmm ¿Griffin?"

"Un 8.5" dijo sin dudarlo.

"Yo le doy un 9" dijo Carly un poco avergonzada.

"Parece que aun te gusta" dijo pícaramente.

"No es tan solo que es tan caliente". Dijo resaltando el 'tan'.

"Concuerdo contigo" respondió dudosa.

"¿Que hay de T-Bo?" dijo la rubia soltando una gran carcajada.

"¿Acaso bromeas?" dijo uniendose.

"La verdad es que T-Bo siempre me ha parecido un ¡galán! ¡Solo mira su uniforme y su pelo! Es para derretirse" dijo un poco seria.

Carly empezó a ver a la rubia de manera extraña. Pero luego vio como ella empezó a morder su labio para evitar dejar salir una carcajada y después sin darse cuenta, ambas habían estallado en risas y eran incontrolables.

Cuando se calmaron, Sam se quito las lagrimas que le había provocado el tanto reírse. Igual Carly volvió a la seriedad y prosiguió con el juego.

Carly suspiro y puso su cara pensativa otra vez. "¿Que piensas de Freddie?". Al decir esto, Carly esperaba alguna reacción como burla ante su pregunta. Pero en vez de eso, noto a Sam un poco nerviosa y lograba ver un pequeño sonrojo difundiéndose en sus mejillas.

"¿Que piensas tu?" dijo Sam dándole un giro astuto a la pregunta evitar decir alguna estupidez.

"Tal vez un 7. Ha estado obsesionado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo pero parece que ya no lo esta así que... Y ¿ que tal tu? No me respondiste" dijo Carly pícaramente.

"Menos 10" dijo Sam con nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

"Al menos te parece mejor que Gibby" se burlo un poco. "Pero vamos, yo se que esa no es tu verdadera respuesta..."

"¡Esta bien! Le doy un 3" dijo Sam aun notándose nerviosa y a punto de explotar.

"Sam..." dijo Carly tratándole de sacar alguna verdad a su mejor amiga.

"¡Un 6!" dijo Sam alterándose aun mas.

A Carly le pareció razonable la respuesta de su amiga. Ya que ella era Sam y expresaba lo tanto que odiaba Freddie a cada segundo, así que no esperaba una gran calificación de parte de ella.

"Esa..."

Carly fue interrumpida por una rubia corriendo por toda la habitación con las manos en los oídos, gritando cosas por todos lados.

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LE DOY UN 10! ¡UN 20! ¡UN 100! ¡YA NO ME INSISTAS CARLY!"

Sorpresa se plasto en la cara de Carly. Su amiga le daba un 10 o mas allá de eso al técnico que proclamaba odiar en nivel de apariencia. Pero luego cambio a su rostro a uno malicioso. En serio la traía nerviosa hablando de él

"Yo nunca insistí" dijo Carly con un tono picaresco y las cejas alzadas.

"Arrrg" gruño Sam. "¡Malditos nervios!" dijo maldiciéndose por lo que había revelado.

"Parece que alguien está enamorada de cierto productor técnico". Dijo con un tono cantarín que provoco a la rubia poner los ojos en blanco.

"¡No lo estoy!"dijo completamente arrepintiéndose.

"Entonces ¿por qué piensas que el recibe mas allá de 10? ¿Te parece aun más atractivo que Cort y Griffin?" dijo tratando de molestar un poco a Sam.

"Pues si" contesto inocentemente.

"Dime ¿qué te gusta de el?"

"¿Enserio Carls?" dijo quejándose. "Sabes muy bien que no soy del tipo cursi".

"¡Que tiene de malo!"

"¡Mucho! El seguramente me odia".

Carly no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

"¡El no te odia! Pero dime que te gusta de él y te dejare en paz" dijo Carly dando saltitos de emoción.

"No lo se... Tal vez sus ojos café chocolate... En serio me dan ganas de comerme uno cuando los veo... Y su estilo nerd que aunque te parezca extraño me parece atractivo y pues... Su pelo me da ganas de alborotarlo... Y pues me gusta que a pesar de todo lo que le hago aun así es mi amigo y..."

Carly no podía evitar la emoción que corría por su cuerpo. Varias veces había tenido las sospechas de ellos gustándose.

"Y todas esas estúpidas mariposas en mi estomago que siento cuando estoy con el" Luego grito con desesperación. "Carls te juro que me dan ganas de vomitar y estrangularlas por hacerme  
>sentir así!".<p>

Carly no podía evitar sonreír.

"¡Eso es asqueroso! Pero pienso que ustedes serian una linda pareja" dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

"Me ha gustado desde nuestro primer beso" dijo Sam de la nada.

Carly mordía su labio para contener la emoción.

"¡SEDDIE!" no su pudo contener.

"Me vas a decir que tu también eres de esos seddiers que escriben FanFictions y hacen toda clase de cosas relacionadas con Freddie y yo".

"Al menos ellos saben lo que quieres" dijo maliciosamente.

"Tal vez" murmuro la ojiazul.

"Tal vez yo soy una" dijo Carly haciéndolo poco auditable.

Que les ha parecido?

Díganmelo en las reviews!


End file.
